


I'll be there for you (whatever you need)

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider Comfort [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, daisy needs age play to deal with season 5, definitely not robbie!, post season 5 finale, who can blame her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Daisy saved the world from Graviton, but with Coulson dying and the stress of SHIELD, her needs have been neglected. And being little is the best way to get them met.





	I'll be there for you (whatever you need)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my babe @agentmmayy for the help with this story!

Dinnertime started like any other for Daisy and Robbie.  

It was grill night and Robbie whipped up seasoned steaks with colorful vegetable skewers while Daisy was in charge of the baked potatoes and toppings. It was his turn to get drinks, so there was the usual Mexican beer for him and a new bottle of red wine for her to try.

“Life is good,” Robbie said, as he set a fragrant platter of food on the dining table.

“Easy for you to say,” Daisy muttered, slamming a container of butter down.

Robbie faltered; Daisy was fine just a moment ago but then she had to take a quick call.

“What’s the update, Dais?” he asked, concerned.

“No change in Coulson’s condition.” Daisy tore open a tub of sour cream and stuck a silver spoon in it. “They still don't want me there.” She picked up a large knife and angrily began dicing green scallions. “Patient  _privacy_.” She made quick work of the scallions before stomping off to the fridge for shredded cheese.

A tray filled with foil-wrapped baked potatoes was already on the counter and she grabbed it after setting the cheese down.

“Damn it,” she swore, dropping it. She'd forgotten it was still hot from the oven.

Robbie was at her side in an instant, wanting to inspect her hand, and offering to get ice.

“I'm fine,” she snapped, snatching her hand away. “I'm not a baby.” And picking up the oven mitts they'd gotten for their housewarming,  she moved the tray, her movements tense.

Robbie knew to give her space and decided to open the wine as she bustled about.

Working at SHIELD was hectic under Director Mack, and there’d been more bad days than good. Mack was pushing everyone to the limit because he wanted SHIELD back into the good graces of the world. Daisy was a hard worker, but then a nasty rumor started it was her fault Talbot turned evil. She was the one who'd shot him, after all, there was no proof that it was an LMD who did it.

The turning point came when Daisy found out the Rising Tide was behind the smear campaign. She’d tried to ignore it, after all, she'd once been an eager blogger, dishing dirt online in the name of truth.

But then Coulson, who’d miraculously survived since Tahiti, fell ill and her whole world fell apart.

Robbie clenched his jaw as he poured the 2013 Bordeaux for Daisy and memories assailed him. She was under so much pressure and he'd do anything to relieve it.

Another crash in the kitchen and more profane swearing.

The wheels in his mind started turning, and after he set her wine on the table, he changed his beer to water. Daisy might need her Daddy later, and he had to be sober.

* * *

 

Daisy played with her food, unable to eat. Coulson was in intensive care, and since she wasn't next of kin, she couldn't visit or learn private information but May, who had medical power of attorney, could've at least asked her to come to the waiting room.

She stabbed a charred cherry tomato and plopped it in her mouth, but the juicy bite just turned to mush.

Why didn’t they want her at the hospital? Were they hiding something about Phil?

Oh God, was he getting worse?

“Come here,”  Robbie’s voice was raspy, breaking her train of thoughts. “Sit on my lap.”

Daisy swallowed a drink of wine, as she studied Robbie. He was serious, as usual, but there was a spark in his eye that she needed.

“I dunno,” she pushed her glass aside. “I’m not in a good mood.”

“Daddy doesn’t mind,” Robbie said, giving her space to reject the play. He would never force her into it, no matter how much she needed it. “Daddy can make it better.”

A change came over Daisy, her lower lip jutted out a fraction, and her brows creased. In that instant, she wasn't Agent Daisy Johnson, but instead Robbie’s baby girl.

"Nobody wants Daisy,” she folded her arms and looked away. "I'm bad."

“Daddy wants you,” Robbie soothed. "Daddy loves you."  They first started age play after Coulson got rushed to the hospital and Daisy was told she couldn't be there. It was the most helpless she'd felt, and she'd remained frozen for almost an hour, not speaking. The only thing that had gotten her to move, was Robbie talking to her like his baby. Robbie patted his thigh, with a small smile. “Come here, baby.” He pushed his chair back to give her space to sit.

Daisy pouted at first, but then stood up and moved to his lap. Even though her shoulders were still tense, she melted into him when he pulled her down and they both let out a sigh of relief at the contact.

 _I_   _need this as much as she does,_  Robbie realized. Daisy shifted on his lap to become more comfortable and Robbie kissed her cheek before turning his attention back to the table. He had to feed her.

But when Robbie brought up a forkful to her mouth, Daisy turned her head away. “Not hungry,” she whined.

“Let Daddy feed his baby,” he coaxed, as she nestled against him. He cut up his baked potato into bite-sized pieces then raised his full fork to her lips.

As Daisy stared dubiously at the bite, Robbie could almost hear her inner thoughts, she always fought slipping into her headspace when she was distressed. It was a constant battle between with little Daisy in moments like these. Adult Daisy would push herself to make a joke and press on, but Little Daisy needed care.

It was so hard, always being strong for everyone.

“I'm hungry,” she finally scrunched her nose and opened her mouth for food.

“Good girl,” Robbie praised when she accepted it.  The second and third bites were easier. “Eat your vegetables, too.”

“ _No_.”

Robbie held back a laugh, he loved how Little Daisy as headstrong as Adult Daisy and truth be told, he didn't mind coddling her. He loved her with all his heart, she was his. 

“I cooked it just the way my baby likes,” Robbie stroked her back. “Try a bite?”

Daisy scowled but accepted a piece of zucchini. She chewed it thoughtfully before swallowing. “Daddy cook good.”

“Daddy loves his baby,” Robbie fed her a mushroom. “You need to eat to be strong.”

“Strong like Daddy?” Daisy blinked as she chewed. As if she didn't single-handedly save the world from Graviton.

 _Maybe that's still it,_  Robbie thought. Why she needed him to be Daddy. Not just because of Coulson dying but being a hero for everyone. Why didn't he make the connection before?

But he didn't waste time ruminating about his failures,  he just pressed forward.

“Strong like Daddy,” he agreed, rubbing his cheek on her hair, lips pressing to her temple.

She sighed contentedly and ate all her food, feeling secure.

After dinner, Robbie led her to the master bathroom to get cleaned up but Daisy wasn't happy.

“Don't leave me!” Daisy cried as he went to get her bath started.

“You need a bath,” Robbie said firmly. “I always come back for you.”

Daisy sniffled as she kept her eyes peeled on Robbie as he got the water running.  But she calmed down as he lighted the fat wax candles that were on various surfaces on the room, then turned off the overhead lights. The brightness always made her tense but the flickering candlelight was soothing.

“Bath’s ready,” Robbie pulled her to stand. “Come on.”

Daisy pouted and jerked away. “No.”

“Please? For Daddy?” Robbie nuzzled her hair. “Want help with your clothes?”

Daisy nodded, and after hesitating,  snuck her thumb in her mouth. It was a self-soothing habit she was never allowed in the Orphanage.

Robbie melted when he saw it, realizing what type of night Daisy needed.

He took his time, coaxing her out of her clothes, then picking her up to the bath.

“I love you, baby,” he murmured as he placed her in the tub.

“No. You don't,” Daisy bit her lip. She rubbed at her nose, mumbling, “Nobody loves Daisy.”

Robbie’s chest grew tight, and on impulse undressed and climbed into the tub with her. This was her greatest fear, that no one would love her if she showed her true self. It was a tight fit but he held her close, breathing in sync with her until the water cooled. Apparently, it was the right move because Daisy relaxed, eagerly cuddling up against him, not caring about their current nakedness.

“Shower?” Daisy murmured into his chest.

“You're getting too big to shower with Daddy,” Robbie teased, tickling her side. 

“Never!”

Robbie chuckled and hauled her up. They showered with Robbie lathering up her favorite jasmine scented body wash and scrubbing her clean. He used it on himself too, wanting them to smell the same.

“Cold!” Daisy shivered as they came out of the shower, her hand held tight in Robbie’s. He dried her with a fluffy towel and he let the Rider out to warm the room for her with its hellfire.

The appearance of the Ghost Rider didn't shake Daisy from their play, in fact, she giggled when it came out, with orange flames and guttural growls.

“Pretty fire,” she cooed,  reaching up to touch it.

Robbie immediately took back control,  panting heavily and if she hadn't shoved her thumb back in her mouth, he would've turned her on his knee for a spanking.

“Don't ever touch the fire,” Robbie growled, his chest heaving. "You know that."

Daisy removed her thumb with a pop. “Daddy save Daisy always,” she beamed.

Robbie shook his head, she had him wrapped around her finger.

He lotioned her next, avoiding any erogenous zones because his firm rule was nothing sexual during their play in which she was feeling this little and in need of comfort.

But as usual, Daisy was pushing.

“Daisy sleep nakey,” she squealed, pulling off her pajamas as soon as Robbie put them on.

“Stop,” he said firmly, pulling her PJ pants back up. “You can't sleep naked with Daddy.”

This genuinely upset Daisy and she smacked Robbie’s chest.

“Daddy no love Daisy,” she cried.

“Daddy loves Daisy,” Robbie blocked her hand then pulled her in for a hug. “I love you by doing the right thing.”

Daisy sniffled and allowed him to tuck her under the covers.

“Story?” Daisy snuggled deeper under the duvet as she sucked her thumb.

Robbie smiled. “Let me put on my night clothes, and I'll tell the baby a story.”

Ever since he returned from Hell, the only time she could hear about his travels was when she was Little Daisy. Robbie would recount it like a fairy tale and it always ended with him slaying the dragon and coming home to his baby.

But when he came back, ready to tell her about how Daddy crossed a magic dimension for her, she was already fast asleep, sucking on her thumb and smiling, her dark hair spilling on the pillow.

Robbie’s heart actually ached, it was so full of love, as he watched her for sleep, her chest rising and falling. He turned on the nightlight, a tiny unicorn, then softly padded out the room. He needed to clean up the kitchen and put up the leftovers then call May to find out what the hell was going on.

Any and everything to make his baby girl happy.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> any mistakes about ageplay is mine, this is my first time writing it!


End file.
